Alice of Human Sacrifice ULTIMATE PARODY
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: This is the parody of Alice of Human Sacrifice. The parody can be found on Youtube, by JBOEandJW. There are two parodies, one is JBOEandJW's, one is my third-person version of it. PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK! Some cursing involved.


**A/N: I watched this youtube video, and it totally cracked me up. It's Alice of Human Sacrifice, and it's a parody! :P**

**So…I'm writing a 3****rd**** person point of view about a parody xD**

**A PARODY OF A PARODY! **

**Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to TBOEandJW on youtube, the original video belongs to Crypton Studios I just own the not bolded or italic part xD**

**

* * *

**

**TO SEE THE ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE PARODY, GO TO THE BELOW:**

http:/www. (DOT) youtube (DOT) com/watch?v=HKxRGBpLu7U

* * *

**XxMeikoxX**

_**Look at that! I've got a sword! I'm in a flower field!  
HEY! Look! A spade's on my hand! The ghost is now concealed! (IN DARKNESS!)  
I'm cutting down these cool roses! I make scary face!  
I walk down a path of red onto another place! (SAD FACE!)**_

Meiko is in a flower field, carrying a sword.

There's a spade on her hand, and the ghost just disappeared.

She cuts down the cool roses, and makes a scary face.

Then she walks down a path of red into some other place._****_

Look at that! You see shadows of hands in my eyes!  
OH MY GOD! They're grabbing at me! Let go of my thighs! (FAN SERVICE)  
The background before is back, but I have disappeared  
Never mind, you see my bleeding hand. This just got weird! (NEXT!)

Look at that, you see shadows of hands in Meiko's eyes.

Oh my god, they're grabbing at her! LET GO OF MEIKO'S THIGHS!

The background from before is back, but Meiko's disappeared.

Oh well, you see her bleeding hand, THIS JUST GOT WEIRD!

* * *

**XxKaitoxX**_****_

I am neutral! Now I'm angry. Go! Dramatic pose!  
There's a diamond on my hand! Watch where the ghosty goes! (BACK IN DARKNESS!)  
I am singing! EVIL SINGING! Look I'm back- Maybe not  
Holy crap! Now I am frozen! I'm thinking "WHAT-" (LA BEEP!)

Kaito's neutral, now he's angry. Look at that dramatic pose

There's a diamond on his hand, Look where the ghost goes!

He is singing, EVIL SINGING! Look he's back-or not.

Holy crap! Now he's FROZEN! He's probably thinging "What ****"_****_

Oh! So now we're going fast! LOOK I GOT A GUN!  
I'm gunna shoot myself if- BANG- Oh that was fun (NOT!)  
Why are we still staring at the picture of the shot?  
Even though I'm leaning on a skeleton, I'm hot! (DING)

Look now he's going fast! Oh no he's got a gun.

He's going to shoot himself with it –BANG- was that fun?

Why are we still staring at that picture of the shot?

He's leaning on a skeleton, but he's still hot.

* * *

**XxMikuxX**_****_

Look I'm cute! Now evil grin! I'm lifting up my dress!  
A club's on my hand and now the ghost will leave this mess (MORE DARKNESS!)  
I am dating many men and taking off my clothes!  
Oh my god, Don't freeze like Kaito- Oh my god, we froze (OY)

Look she's cute, now evil grin. She's lifting up her dress.

A club is on her hand and now the ghost leaves this mess.

She is dating many men who are taking off her clothes.

Hey look, she just froze like Kaito!_****_

Look, I'm happy! Oh So Happy- Oh my god, I changed!  
I see myself in the mirror! I'm gunna be deranged! (LIKE BRITNEY!)  
I'm holding my eye as if I got punched in the face!  
Now you see my crown with blood on it! Now another place! (KAGAMINES!)

Hey, she's happy, oh so happy, and then she just changed

She sees herself in a mirror, she's going to be deranged

She's holding her eye as if she got punched in the face.

Now you see a crown with blood on it! Onto another place!

* * *

**XxRin and Len KagaminexX**_****_

Look a hand! But who are the two at the bottom of the screen?  
Now a skeleton watches a person drinking tea (CREEPER!)  
Hey look, a joker card just floating in the air  
The ace of hearts but beware!

Hey, a hand! But who are those at the bottom of he screen.

A skeleton is watching a person drinking tea

Woot! A joker card is floating in the air.

It's a ace of hearts, but beware!_****_

Magnet reference! OH hi there! Look we're now falling!  
We made a heart with our hands! The ghost's disappearing! (FOR THE LAST TIME!)  
Let's take hands and keep going! I'll be the lookout!  
Now we're frozen in front of a door. What's this about? (HAPPY FACE)

Rin and Len say hi to you and then they are falling.

They make a heart with their hands the ghost is disappearing (again)

They walk hands and keep going Rin will be the lookout.

They're frozen in front of a door-what's this all about?_****_

In my shot I am pouting!  
In my shot, I'm hot, see- Evil hand!  
Follow the yellow brick road to a door but it's not the end

In Rin's shot she is pouting

In Len's shot he is hot, see

They follow the yellow brick road to a door but it's not the end_****_

(What's behind this door, Len?) (I am grabbing your hand!)  
(I'm not kissing you right no- oh no)  
(CRAZY!)

(What's behind that door?, Rin says)(Len is grabbing her hand)

(Rin is not kissing him right now) (OH NO)

(CRAZY!)

_**One of us is dead and the other one is insane!  
That's the end of this song! Please come back again!**_

One of them is dead and the other one is insane!

That's the end of their song. Please come back again!

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! AND WATCH TBOEandJW's parody!**

**A/N: This actually turned out pretty good xD **

**Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,**

**vous savez que vous m'aimez,**

**You know you love me,**

**Kimmi**

**1Tokyogirl11**


End file.
